paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's save the Vehicles ( Part 1 )
This story was made by: ZumaDivesIn. If you have anything to say please tell me through the comment`s below. And Also this is my''' First story here. Characters. * Ryder * Chase * Skye * Zuma * Marshall * Rocky * Everest * Rubble * Mayor Goodway * Farmer Yumi * Captain Turbot * Chickaleta Story A new Auto Pilot System. One cold winter day in adventure bay Rocky was helping Ryder create an Auto Pilot system for the pup`s Vehicles.While the pup`s were playing in the snow around the lookout,they suddenly heard Ryder calling them. Ryder:Pups come here i got something to show you. Chase:I wonder what it is?! Rubble:i hope it`s food. Skye:Let`s just go and have a look. When the pup`s arrive they saw there trucks had some kind of radar dish on the side. Marshall:What is this radar dish doing here Ryder? Ryder:Rocky and I just installed them. Zuma: What do they do? Rocky:These are Auto Pilot System`s.It can control our Vehicle`s using this remote. All pups:Wow,That`s so cool. Ryder:Shall we test it Rocky? Rocky: Ok,lets start the test. Vehicle`s out of controll. Rocky turned on the device and said:Yeah this thing is on fire. Marshall:On Fire?[ Marshall barked water canon came out and water spray] Rocky,Ryder:Marshall NO!!!! The water sprayed on Rocky and the control`s. Rocky:Yuck,Now i`m all WET! Rocky,Ryder:Oh no the Remote! Then suddenly all of the pups Vehicle`s are starting up. Everyone:OH NO THIS IS BAD!!!! Then the pup`s Vehicle`s Raced out of the lookout. Skye:Oh NO,Ryder what about our Vehicle`s? Chase:We have to stop them before they cause any trouble! Ryder:Agreed,No job is too big,No pup is to small,This is a job for the Paw Patrol.slide`s the special compartment of his pup pad Paw Patrol,To the Lookout! All pups:Ryder needs us. Marshall ran the elevator when he slipped on the snow creating a rolling Marshall snow ball.LOOKOUT! CRASH He bumped into the other pups. Marshall:We are a bunch of Pup-sicles.laughed as the elevator went up,the pups get there gear and jumped of the elevator. Chase:Ready for action,Ryder sir! Ryder:Great fast response,pup`s you all saw what happend to the remote.When it got wet it malfunctioned,now your Vehicles are going around adventure bay uncontrolled. Chase:But Ryder,how are we gonna get our Vehicle`s back the only Vehicle left is your ATV? Ryder:My ATV and Everest`s Rig! All pups: OH yeah. Ryder calls Everest with his pup pad. Everest was taking a nap whencome in! Everest:Hi Ryder,What`s up? Ryder:Everest the other pup`s Vehicle`s are going around town uncontrolled.Can you help me get all 6 Vehicles back? Everest:Sure thing,Ice or snow i`m Ready to Go.suddenly Ryder gets a call Multiple Emergencies and Marshall`s saddness. Ryder:Hello,Ryder here. ???:RYDER! THIS IS A BIG EMERGENCY! Ryder:How big?Mayor Goodway Mayor Goodway: Very,Very,Very Big! The pups Vehicles are going all around town ,and I can`t find my Chickaleta anywhere! What do i do?!! What do i do?!! What do i do?!! Ryder:Were on it,No job is to,gets another call, Hello,Ryder here! ???:Ryder,come quick! Ryder:What`s wrong Captain Turbot? Captain Turbot:I`m stuck in this Ice,Can you come quick? Ryder:Were on our way,No job is to gets another call Again, Hello,Ryder here! ???:Ryder,Help Us!!!!! Ryder:How can we help Farmer Yumi? Farmer Yumi: Skye`s helicopter crashed into my silo! And my silo is going to fall !!!! Ryder:Oh no we are so sorry! Is Skye`s helicopter still in one piece? Farmer Yumi: It`s still in one piece Ryder. Ryder:Good! were on it.No job is to big!No pup is to small! Ryder:Pup`s it look`s like we have to find Chickaleta, Save Captain Turbot, Stop the silo from falling, And stop your Vehicles before they cost any more trouble! Rubble: Can we handle all of those rescues Ryder? Ryder:Of course we can! Now i need Chase to find Chickaleta and bring her back to Mayor Goodway,and don`t worry I will give you a ride to city hall. Chase:Chase is on the Case! Ryder:Skye use your wing`s to fly to Farmer Yumi`,and see if you can start your helicopter. Skye:a backflip Let`s take to the sky! Ryder: Zuma i need you to rescue Captain turbot. Zuma: How am i gonna do that Whyder? Ryder:You can use your skates and skate across the ice,use your pup pack buoy let Captain Turbot sit on it and activate your propellers. Zuma: Let`s dive in! Ryder:Everest please come to the lookout give rubble a ride to Farmer Yumi`s,once we are there use your claw arm to hold the silo until rubble construct`s something to secure it. Everest: I`m on my way,Ice or snow,I`m Ready to Go! Ryder:Rubble when we get to Farmer Yumi`s construct something to secure the silo until we can get all our trucks. Rubble:Rubble on the Double! Ryder:Rocky,Marshall stand by, I might still need you,All right Paw Patrol Is On A Roll!! ''Ryder dropped chase off at city hall,Everest dropped Zuma of at the beach.And they headed for Farmer Yumi`s,Skye was ahead of them.Meanwhile at the lookout Marshall was so sad he knew it was his fault. '' Marshall said to himself: This is all my fault! I sprayed the remote with water and now we got a bunch of problem`s. Rocky:Marshall are you okay? Marshall:Yeah i`m okay,Can you please leave me alone for a little bit? Rocky:Sure,If you need me i will just watch TV. Marshall:OK,looked at his gear and said i don`t deserve to be a Fire pup all i do is cause trouble. Feeling bad he decided to go and take a nap.Let`s get back to Skye.just arrived at Farmer Yumi`s Farmer Yumi: Skye,Thank goodness you are here your helicopter landed near the silo,LOOK!!! When Skye looked she gasped her helicopter was to close to the silo that a little movement could cause the silo to collapse. Skye:If i try to start my helicopter the silo will collapse. Then suddenly the silo tilted a little. It could collapse any minute! Farmer Yumi & Skye: I hope Ryder and the pup`s get here soon! Now let`s see how Chase is doing in City Hall. Chase:Ruff!Ruff! Chase is on the case Mayor ma`am,i just need to get her scent. Mayor Goodway: Here smell my purse Chase. Chase: Got her scent. achoo!achoo! There are a lot of feather`s in there. achoo! She went this way. Mayor Goodway: Lead the way Chase. Chase and Mayor Goodway went out to search for Chickaleta. Meanwhile Zuma was skating to Captain Turbot. Zuma: Wuff!Wuff! buoy,Captain Tuwbot please sit on the buoy. Captain Turbot: Ok Zuma,But how are you gonna get me back to shore? I`m a little heavy for you. Zuma: Like this,Wuff!Wuff! Pwopelew`s. And just like that Zuma pulled Captain Turbot back to solid ground. Captain Turbot: Thank`s Zuma. Zuma: When evew youw in twouble just Yelp for Help.ever your in trouble Zuma ran back to the lookout he had completed his mission. But at the lookout thing are not going well.Marshall was even clumsier than before he was walking to rocky until he stepped on a ball and rolled into Rocky.Rocky was lying on the floor Marshall ran to him quickly. Marshall:I am so sorry Rocky,are you alright? Rocky:I`m alright,and it`s not your fault it was an accident. Marshall: No it was not,I was not looking where i am going. walked to the door Rocky:Where are you going Marshall? Marshall:I`m going for a walk Rocky,See you later. Rocky:Be safe,bye. went back to watch tv when suddenly Zuma: Hey Whocky,Where`s Mawshall? Rocky: Hi Zuma,Marshall said he was going for a walk. Zuma: Ok,hey want to play pup pup boogie? Rocky: Okay,Let`s boogie! They played pup pup boogie and had a wonderful time.Marshall was thinking to himself. Marshall:Maybe i should run away.no that could just make things worse.I could talk to Ryder.no that won`t do anything.What should i do? asked him self while whimpering Now at Farmer Yumi`s things do not look good. Farmer Yumi: My silo could fall any second! Then they heard familiar sound`s.was Ryder & Everest`s on their Vehicles Farmer Yumi: Thank`s for coming Ryder. Ryder:No problem Farmer Yumi. Now Everest use your claw arm to hold the silo in it`s normal palace. Everest:On it Ryder,Woof!woof! Claw arm. hold`s the silo steady Ryder:Great now Rubble,Make an ice wall around the silo to make it stand even if it`s just for a little while. Rubble: Let`s dig it. was starting to construct the ice/snow wall Ryder:Skye get to your helicopter try to start it and if it starts see if you could locate the pups Vehicles. Skye: Will do Ryder.a back flip Skye tried her best but the Vehicle won`t start. Skye: Ryder it won`t start. Ryder: I will call Rocky. Rocky with his pup pad At the look out Rocky and Zuma we`re having fun When. pup tag flashing Rocky: Hi Ryder,How can i help you? Ryder: Rocky,Skye`s Vehicle wont start.How do we start it? Rocky: Simple just destroy the radar dish and it should be working perfectly. Ryder:Thank`s Rocky,Ryder out. Rocky and Zuma went back to playing pup pup boogie.Ryder told Skye what Rocky said to do.And she destroyed the Radar dish and the Vehicle started up. Skye: This pup`s Gotta fly! Ryder: Make sure to watch out for the other Vehicle`s and tell me if you see something. Skye: Ok Ryder Bye. just like that Skye flew away Meanwhile Marshall was still thinking. Marshall:I`m so Clumsy i always end up hurting someone.I`m also the medic pup but i don`t help get rid of pain,I just cause pain.It`s not my fault if i`m clumsy whimpering WHAT WILL I DO? asked himself ''END OF PART 1!'' NOTES. ''For More Stories Go To'': [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/ZumaDivesIn%60s_Story_Idea%60s '''ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s] PART 2: Pups save the Vehicles (Part 2) HOPE YOU LIKED PART 1. 1 WAS FINISHED ON JANUARY 12,2015 NOTE: If i spelled something wrong I AM SO SORRY! By.User:ZumaDivesIn Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Story by ZumaDivesIn Category:A Special Story Category:Fanon Pages Category:Story